Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a covering part for absorbing impact energy, in particular for sheet-metal supporting parts in motor vehicles.
Safety regulations in the motor vehicle industry require energy-absorbing materials to be disposed in those internal regions which are at risk from head impact, in order to reduce the risk of injury. In order to satisfy those requirements, airbag systems or coverings produced by injection molding are disposed in the regions at risk and the coverings are backed by a suitable foam system. The installation of the elements produced from a plurality of parts by injection molding is time consuming and transition regions between the plastic parts and the foam part are associated with optical restrictions.